


Healing

by mnkdng (rngoame)



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Overblot (Twisted-Wonderland), Pre-Relationship, What-If, headcanon heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rngoame/pseuds/mnkdng
Summary: Vil met an unexpected guest at his room while recovering from his overblot.[01/12 update]It deviates from canon in a lot of things, but I hope it's still enjoyable
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Healing

It's been a week since he left the room for the last time. He didn't have the will to look at the mirror in the state he was, he wouldn't dare. He even lacked the strength to leave his bed, both physically and mentally. All his muscles hurt like hell. After all, the nurse recommended a long time rest after what happened.   
  
Anyway, how could he have the nerve to leave after that shameful display of ugliness and despair that was his overblot?   
  
He knew that the cases of Overblot were rare, but suddenly increased at overwhelming rate for unknown reasons. Curiously enough, it was becoming more and more common, specially between the dorm leaders. Even though all the past occurrings, he truly believed that it never would happen to him. The Vil who had everything under his control, to his image, diet, routine, work...  
  
He never could have guessed that was exactly the cause of his downfall.  
  
All the stress he'd been through, training six people, educating them on beauty and hardship, as he worked in his modeling and acting jobs. And always following the shadow of something that seemed unreachable. The spot of fairest of the world. He took every measure to keep up an impression of confidence and stability, because he was always surrounded by adults. But even him knew that he couldn't keep this facade for too long.  
  
His memories of the moment were all messy, like it was tainted with black ink. His only clear recollection was the place that happened — the VDC stage, just before their performance. Rook even said they all were able to perform afterwards, but Vil couldn't remember it at all. The hunter also said that after the results, Vil lost his footing and If wasn't for him and Jamil, Vil would fall hard on the cold floor.  
  
When he asked about his overblot form, Rook avoided his gaze and tried to change the subject. But Ace and Grim were more direct. "You looked like and old hag", they said. Even Ramshackle's dorm prefect had to interfere and assured him that only the seven of them saw it. But that wasn't enough to calm him down. The thought of his image resembling something old and thrown away consumed him inside out. If all his followers saw that form, it would be the end of his career.  
  
He also had to cancel all of his appointments due to his recovery. Even if it was necessary, the thought of losing so many opportunities would be a problem in the future. In this field of work, being too far from the spotlight and the last trends would impact the relevance of one's image, after all. All his hard work built over the years could be lost in mere seconds. Such waste.  
  
He didn't want to think about this for too long, so he covered his head with the sheets, trying to sleep or come up with something else to occupy his mind, until he heard a knock from the door. Vil assumed that was Rook, since these days he or other third year always brought food or notes from his missed classes. Sometimes his vice dorm leader approached him to make sure he was ok, or make small talk just to lift Vil's spirits up.  
  
So, without leaving his bed, he said "Rook, you can put on the table, I'm not in the mood to talk right now."  
  
But the answer from the door was "I'm not Rook".   
  
He could feel a chill down in his spine all the way to the back of his head when he heard the deep and groaning voice that definitely not Rook's.  
  
What the hell was _he_ doing in his room?  
  
Of all people he expected to make him a visit, Leona was the last name on his mind. Considering the state he was, he could assume that the beast was there just to see his humiliation up close.  
  
"How did you come up here?"  
  
"The weirdo showed me the way."  
  
He didn't understand how the mind of his vice dorm leader worked, but to let that one particular person to come to his room was a whole new level of nonsense.   
  
"What do you want?" He just turned confrontational.  
  
"Wow," the guest used his best ironic tone, "is that your way to greet an old friend?"  
  
Even though Vil wanted to ask since when he thought they were friends, dealing with his mind games was too much work for him at the moment, so he went quiet for a while. Then, he took a deep breath and uncovered his head, taking a sitting position on his bed, as he gazed at his visitor. His clothing was all over the place as always. His dazzling green eyes and stunning frame of his face were... also there.  
  
His heart ached with the view.  
  
"You're really pretty like this, you know?" was the first remark from the beast when their eyes met.  
  
Vil rolled his eyes at the comment. Leona really wanted to strike a nerve in him. There was nothing he could call "pretty" the way he was at the moment. His hair were naturally frizzy, and he used a lot of products to keep it's volume in check, but not that time. He wasn't using any makeup, so probably the bags under his eyes could be seen clearly. Also he didn't put any contour to hide the angular structure of his face. To make matters worse, he was dressing a grandma-like nightgown, that was the only thing he could handle to use. All of that just to be seen by the person he despised the most.  
  
"...And you look like a trown rag, as always"  
  
Leona just chuckled at the usual scorn thrown at him, so focused on look around the room. The fitness setup besides the table, the two mirrors next to each other — he could hear Vil arguing that they were fo different purposes if he tried to ask about it — the enormous bed adorned like some of fairy tale. He could also feel the fading scent of perfume, but not enough to annoy him.  
  
Leona decided to leave the entrance to play with the flowers over the table.  
  
"This place really suits you..."  
  
"Just like the mess you call room"  
  
They could never have a conversation without throwing insults at each other, it seems. The only opportunity he had to see the room was at the Fairy Gala mess, and it was interesting to see how a short time on Savanaclaw would leave such a impression in him.  
  
The prince chuckled "I know it isn't your style, but you should visit our dorm at night. It's really nice"  
  
"What do you mean by that?"   
  
This question, unfortunately for Vil, got a mild hum as an answer. Unable to fathom the lion's true intentions behind his act and words, he started:  
  
"So... For what do you came here? To laugh at me? To see me in this humiliating way? You're welcome, if that's the case"   
  
Vil tried to argue but the bitterness of his words didn't have much weight like it used to. He lacked the energy for their usual banter.  
  
"You think so little of me, you know..." the visitor sighed, scratching his head, "I just wanna see how you're doing. I know what you went through, after all"  
  
Leona, of course, was talking about the overblot case. He noticed something was going on at the school with the sudden burst of cases. Asking Crowley for answers wasn't enough, so he started researching by himself.  
  
At first, he didn't know exactly what happened to Vil after VDC. He only noticed that something was wrong when he overheard some students talking about his absence of classes for a whole week. Since that was uncommon for Vil to behave like that, Leona had to give up his pride to interact with the bothersome, but his only trustful source in the matter — his classmate Rook Hunt.   
  
The hunter tried to deflect any way to give a direct answer, but when Leona threatened to storm into Pomefiore to to know what happened at all costs, Rook had no choice but to concede and reveal the case of Overblot. As soon as he heard it, he rushed to the Beauty Queen dorm, the rebound classes he was attending be damned.   
  
Leona knew about the specifics of occurring and, had gone through it himself, he understood how painful it was. Not that he was particularly worried about Vil, not at all. At least that's what he believed.  
  
But that didn't reach the Pomefiore's student mind. He could only contemplate the audacity of the embodiment of laziness to claim that he understood his struggle. How dare he?  
  
"Hah! Don't make me laugh!" Vil crossed his arms, "There's no way you know how's like to..."  
  
"...learn that all the ridiculous amount of time and effort you put into work was for naught?" the beast smirked, "Come on, it was just a matter of time you'd learn that".  
  
"So that's what you came here for? To say 'I told you so' or something of the sort? Okay then." He rolled his eyes and took a deep breath, "I was wrong, you were right to be a lazy bum, and I guess I'll start acting like a trown rag by tomorrow." He sighed, averting his eyes as he spoke, looking all over the room but the man at his realm. "There, happy now?"   
  
"You're really childish when you want, huh..."   
  
Leona approached the bed, which Vil reacted lifting his flexed legs, building a barrier of sorts. He still didn't looked at the prince.  
  
"I'd never say you were wrong. Annoying, yes, but not wrong. And don't need to change who you are, it'd be weird."  
  
"So what was this about?"  
  
"I noticed how you walked through the corridors, too stressed, always with a scowl in your face. It was obvious that you'd reach your limit at some point"  
  
"So what did you expect me to do? That's how I always deal with my job and never had any problems"  
  
"But you have now."  
  
Vil honestly had no idea of how all of this would end.  
  
"All the work, all the respect I earned, everything I built it by myself. You'd never understand how's like. You're a prince, after all. You had everything done for you"  
  
Leona crossed his arms.  
  
"It's not that simple. Being a prince doesn't mean I had the best life"  
  
"You're joking, right? Being a noble is hard. Right. Poor you"  
  
"We could never talk properly, huh." He stretched the top of his head. He expected that their interaction won't be one of the nicest, but that was harder than he though. Talk about being thoughtful about someone for once.  
  
He then decide to end this stressful event for them both, "Listen, I just came here to know about your overblot."  
  
"Only that"  
  
"I swear"  
  
"Well... sorry, but I don't remember a thing. And I don't want to. Is that it?"  
  
"Thanks for nothing, then. I won't bother you any longer. See you later"  
  
"Wait!"   
  
Leona was about to get up when Vil reached his sleeve. He didn't knowwhy he held the visitor, but he had to come up with a explanation quickly. "Don't go yet. I have... something to tell you."  
  
"Do you? What it is?"  
  
"It's just that..."  
  
He didn't plan what he would do next. Actually he wanted to send Leona away and finish this dreadful encounter once for all. However something made him hold the man. Then he had to come up with something quickly.  
  
"The truth is... I... I..." He couldn't believe he was about to say the next words, "...envy you"  
  
Leona frowned. "Envy? Me?"  
  
"I mean... You were gifted with so much strength and talent. What I worked so hard to accomplish you'd do effortlessly. I can't even imagine how it would be if you tried to develop it further. You could even be stronger than Malleus if you wanted. It makes my blood boil."  
  
"Gifted? How come? I can only bring destruction. That's all that was ever said to me"  
  
"Don't you see? Everything that's been asked for you, you do without a problem. And you're even excel at it."  
  
Leona didn't understand why Vil was complementing him all of sudden. Maybe hallucinations were some unknown symptom of Overblot. Or Vil believed he was at some deathbed situation when he had to make up with his enemies. Either way it weirded him out.  
  
"I just do it to don't be annoyed"  
  
"And why you have to be so..." Leona couldn't understand what he murmured at the end.  
  
"Excuse me, what did you say?"  
  
"Aren't beastmen known for their good hearing? Don't make me say it out loud"  
  
"You said something incomprehensible on purpose, isn't it?"  
  
Vil groaned in frustration.  
  
"What I just said is... Why you have to be so... so..." the next word sounded muffled at his legs, "...beautiful"  
  
"Beautiful?"  
  
"When I had a lot of work to build an image and to present beauty, you don't need to do anything to draw attention. Just thinking about how your hair perfectly frames your eyes or about your lips while you smirk makes my heart skip a beat." He could feel his skin burn after each word said. He couldn't even look at the guy in front of him, saying all of that still at his legs. "And you have a perfect build even with all your laziness. I can't stop thinking about it. Really annoying."  
  
A Leona couldn't contain his laughter, which made Vil slightly irritated, "Is that some kind of confession?"  
  
"Huh, well, hum..." He never thought about how he felt like that. But it made some kind of sense. After all, this situation was awkward, so why don't make the best of it? "Maybe?"  
  
He was convinced that after that he wouldn't hear the end of if, especially from that narcissistic and obnoxious man. Instead, all he received was silence. He looked up from his legs and saw staring at the ceiling, pensive.  
  
"Leona...?"  
  
This is kinda rare, you know?" He started, "The first thing herbivores notice about me are my ears and tail, and jump right into it. That pisses me of. Everything that was told to me back home is that I'm a monster. You are the first to see me as a _man_ "   
  
The way he looked into his eyes as he said the last word send a chill down Vil's spine and made his skin burn. I'd didn't help that Leona was getting closer and closer.  
  
"I also think you're beautiful too..." At that point Vil wasn't sure he was toying with him or being serious.   
  
"Don't play around"   
  
"I'm telling the truth"  
  
As he said it, he reached a hand to Vil's hair and put it behind his ear. Being a beastman himself, he always found some charm at this human act. With the hair out the way, he noticed how naturally long and light his eyelashes were, and how his face were adorned with freckles, usually hidden with quality foundation and now exposed just for him. He felt somewhat privileged, like he learned a secret only few would know.  
  
He also noticed Vil's intense gaze at his lips.  
  
"May I...?"   
  
The question made Vil smile for the first time in that day.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask"

* * *

  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Although they're having a great time, Vil felt that there's something he had to do before they take a step further.  
  
"Something wrong?"   
  
Looking at that eyes made him eager to pull into a kiss one time,so he looked away and stared at the slightly open door of the room instead.  
  
"Do you think he's there?" asked Leona, understanding what was that about.  
  
"He's definitely there. Excuse me"  
  
Leona let him leave the bed to go to the room entrance. As he expected, his vice dorm leader was there following everything that happened.  
  
"Oh _roi du poison_ , I'm glad that you're doing well with _roi du leon_..."  
  
"I'd really appreciate if you leave us in our own"  
  
"But if you need anything..."   
  
"Leave. Now"  
  
"Oui"  
  
Vil even waited a while after Rook disappeared from the corridors just to don't have any other surprises. When he was certain that Rook wouldn't show up for good, he closed the door making sure to locked it.   


**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays to my fellow LeoVil shippers!  
> I had to finish this before the next part of ch. 5 drops... Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, and here's my  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mnkdng) if you want to talk about LeoVil with me! (18+ only)


End file.
